Requiem for the Dying
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Aya’s in a coma but Yohji is going to give him one last chance at life before he dies. Deathfic, AxY, Please R&R Updated and COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 of 2

AN First Weiss Fic ever! –Cheers- Yeah, I've been addicted to this fandom ever since I go the DVDs and this is an idea I go that I just had to write, if you like it I'll continue. 

Rating: PG-13, to be safe, deals with death

Disclaimer: I haven't checked recently but I'm pretty sure that I am not the owner of the Weiss boys, no matter how much I would like to own them…

Summary: Aya's in a coma but Yohji is going to give him one last chance at life before he dies. Deathfic, AxY, Please RR

**Requiem for the Dying**

"And there's no other options?"

"Just the two, you can force him to wake up and let him have as long as he manages to stay awake or you could leave him like he is, hoping that he'll wake up on his own. This is when you have to make the decision though, if you leave it too long there's no way his body will be able to cope with the influx of drugs needed to make him wake up in the first place."

"How long is 'too long'?"

"The doctors wouldn't advise you take longer than fifteen minutes."

"And why didn't we hear about this before?"

"They weren't sure it would be a possibility, I only found out myself twenty minutes ago."

"I understand. There's no way we could get his sister or the others here in time to see him again?"

"Fujimiya Aya-chan is currently in England, Agents Bombay and Siberian are presently stationed in New York, we've sent jets for them but there's no way they're going to get here on time."

"If we don't do this… what are the chances of him waking up?"

"Slim to none."

"But there's still a chance…"

"There always is."

"How long would he be awake?"

"That's up to Aya, probably no longer than an hour or two though.

"That's not long enough."

"It never is."

"Manx… This is the last time I'm ever going to speak to him isn't it."

"I'm sorry Yohji."

"What do I say to him? I mean, do I tell him? How do you tell someone that the next time they fall asleep they're not going to wake up again?"

"So you've decided to wake him up?"

"I think… I _know_ he'd want one more hour alive than a year nearly dead."

"I'll tell the doctors."

With that she left leaving the honey-blonde man behind her, stroking his lover's hand.

"C'mon Aya, you've got ten minutes for them to get the stuff ready, if you were gonna, now would be the perfect time to wake up."

The response Yohji received from the redhead was the same as he had received everyday for the last two months. None.

**TBC?**

AN Well? I know it's sad for my first Weiss fic but I really love angst, I also love a happy ending but I this fic isn't going to get that, unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Summary/Rating/Disclaimer – Please see first Chapter

**Requiem for the Dying**

**Part Two**

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

Aya groaned and tried to blot out the all-too-cheerful tone of his lover. Nevertheless, he relaxed slightly. If Yohji was there he wasn't in any danger.

Then he registered the beeping. Christ, he was in the hospital, again.

Slowly he cracked an eye open, to his relief the room was dark. He could still see Yohji though. The glow of the machines made him look pale and sickly and he looked tired even though he smiled.

"Hey. I though you were never going to wake up." The tone of the words were light hearted but something in Yohji's voice told him that he was serious.

"W'happened?" He mumbled, still only half conscious.

"You got hit on the head on out last mission that's what happened." Yohji's eyes were scared behind the, ever-present, sunglasses and Aya tried to frown.

"Mission?" The voice was clearer now, the drugs doing their job.

"Successful." The blonde patted the slim hand still resting on the bed and squeezed the fingers lightly. "As if you would allow anything else."

"How long-?" The entrance of one of Kritker's doctors cut off Aya's question, he shot Yohji a scolding look.

"You were supposed to call me the second he woke Mr. Kudou." Yohji shrugged and glared lightly.

"Yeah, well…"

"Never mind," the doctor shrugged off the glare. "How are you feeling Mr. Fujimiya?"

Aya tested his limbs tentatively, much to his surprise he felt… alright. "Okay," he allowed, "a bit tired."

The doctor smiled. "Well, that's only to be expected."

Yohji stood awkwardly. "Right then, I'm gonna call Aya-chan and let her know that you're awake."

* * *

When the fourth number Yohji had for his lover's sister didn't get an answer Yohji cursed and hesitated, before dialling another number.

A tired sounding voice muttered 'hello' in an annoyed tone and he could have shouted for joy, at least someone would get to say goodbye. He still couldn't believe that Manx had sent planes but still hadn't bothered to call anyone.

"Omi?"

"Yohji!" The voice was suddenly alert, "what's wrong?"

He hesitated, "It's Aya."

"Oh God… What is it?"

"That's just it, he's woken up but," he carried on hurriedly before the youngest for the four of them could jump to any conclusions. "He's not gonna be awake for much longer. The Docs have him on this wonder drug that's gonna run out in an hour or so and I thought that you'd both like to say goodbye, just don't tell him it's the last talk, okay? That would make it false, he'd feel obliged to say these things and that's not…" he took a deep breath, "that's not Aya, Omi… please…"

* * *

"I didn't think you were allowed those things in hospitals." Aya eyed the phone.

"I persuaded them," Yohji remarked dryly. "It's Omi and Ken, I couldn't get a hold of Aya-chan, she mustn't be at home."

Aya laughed, "You persuaded them? Should I be preparing to run?" Yohji smiled at him and gestured that he was leaving the room. Aya smiled at him, "Yohji?" The blonde turned back. "Don't worry about calling Aya-chan, we've got plenty of time."

Yohji's smile grew fixed and he turned quickly before Aya could notice.

The second he was out of the room he signalled for another phone and pulled a list of numbers out of his pocket. Dialling one he started to speak into the receiver. "Is Miss Fujimiya there…? No. All right, thank you. If she does arrive could you please tell her that she has to get in contact with Yohji Kudou? Thanks"

He'd tried at least half a dozen numbers before he started to feel desperate. Even more so with every reminder of Aya's words 'we've got plenty of time' and he was reminded every time the redhead's laughter filtered out of the hospital room.

He looked up as Aya laughed again, something not quite right and was greeted by the sight of a red haired woman appearing out of the door at the end of the corridor.

"Oh no!" Yohji was on his feet and walking towards her.

Manx held up her hands in surrender. "Yohji!"

"No, no way are you coming down here and-"

"Yohji!" He stopped. "I just, I want to say goodbye. I cared about him too you know."

"Oh," Yohji sank back against the wall, all the fight having gone out of him.

"What am I going to do without him Manx? What am I going to do? I…"

He laughed suddenly and pointed at the room, "He's talking to Omi and Ken, he sounds so happy. When you told me what you could do for a second I just wanted to keep him to myself. Not tell anyone, Omi or Ken or Aya-chan just…" She was nodding and he buried his face in his hands. "Isn't that terrible?"

"No," She shook her head, "no it's not. It shows you're human Yohji and it shows how much you love him that he's in there speaking to Bombay and Siberian."

"I haven't gotten through to his sister yet." Yohji confessed.

"You will," Manx sounded certain and Yohji looked at her.

"How are you so sure?"

She smiled and stood up as Aya was heard saying goodbye. "Because you love him and that makes you willing to do anything." With that she stood and knocked on Aya's room's door, entering when he said to.

Yohji watched her go and picked up the phone, dialling the number again and, upon receiving no answer hesitated and dialled another number.

"Hi, this is Yohji Kudou, I need a favour… I need you to find me a number… No, a mobile number, a private one, she's got two… Immediately if you could, I need it within about fifteen minutes… Miss Aya Fujimiya, currently residing in London… Thanks."

* * *

Manx left the room and gestured him in. Yohji went, shooting a worried glance at the phone in his hand as he did so.

"Yohji! I've hardly seen you." Yohji smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. What did Manx say?"

Aya shrugged, "the usual. Don't worry, missions can wait till you're well."

Yohji arched an eyebrow, "The usual?"

Aya smirked, "It's only you she treats like a malingerer Yohji."

Yohji nodded ruefully and sat on the side of the bed. Suddenly, he decided to throw caution to the wind and swung his legs up, leaning slightly against Aya's shoulder.

In response, the redhead moved down slightly and rested his head on Yohji's chest.

There was a few seconds silence before Yohji remarked, worriedly. "You're not going to sleep on me there are you?"

"No," the reply was quiet but Aya was definitely awake.

Yohji buried his face in the silky red hair, breathing in the scent he knew so well, even if it was masked by the surgical smell of a hospital.

"When you gonna learn?" He muttered bitterly.

Aya's face titled to look at him, "What?"

"When you gonna learn to stop taking so many risks?" He continued easily.

"I am sorry Yohji, sorry I scared you."

"Yes… well… I'm sorry I took you for granted. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone and ever second of being scared out of my mind was worth it, you're worth everything."

Aya looked bemused and amazed. "Wow… I love you too and I'm sorry I scared you but if I could point out that you take risks to and ever one scared another year off my life. You're worth it too though and I wouldn't swap our lives for anything."

"You're being remarkably open." Yohji remarked and instantly wanted to bite his tongue off.

Aya didn't close up though, instead he hesitated thoughtfully. "I know," then he smirked, "They must be giving me the good stuff." He tapped the IV.

Yohji laughed quietly as Aya buried his head on his chest again. "You know I had all these things I was going to say to you when you woke up." He remarked suddenly, "but I don't need to, do I? You know them, you know exactly how much I love you and how I feel about you. You know that I'd stay forever like this if I could. I don't need to say anything."

"No," Aya murmured, "you don't and for what it's worth… I feel exactly the same way… but you already knew that too, didn't you?" Yohji nodded into the top of Aya's head and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling

The serenity was destroyed a few minutes later by a ringing phone. Yohji pulled it out of his pocket, shot a nervous glance at the machines and took it outside. "Kudou… Thanks."

Pressing in the number he'd just been told he bit his lip when it started to ring. "Please," he whispered. "I know I don't deserve this but he does, please!"

"Hello?" The voice was tinny across the vast distance but it was still one of the best things Yohji had heard in a long time.

Yes! "Aya," he laughed, relieved, "you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice. I need to talk to you."

* * *

"So you haven't told him and you don't want me to either."

"Aya-chan…"

"I understand Yohji," she paused, "You made the right choice, I just can't believe…" She sucked in a harsh breath. "How are you holding up?"

Yohji couldn't believe that she was thinking of him when she was about to talk to her brother for the last time but that was Aya-chan in a nutshell. But there were more important things to be concerned with now, "we can talk about me later… I'll put your brother on."

* * *

As Aya hung up the phone Yohji took it from him and put it down on the table by the bed. Settling them back into the positions they'd been in prior to the phonecall, Aya's head resting on his chest. His lover's face was glowing and his eyes were sparkling, even more so than when Yohji had announced who was on the other end of the line.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing well, she's having a fantastic time in London. She loves it apparently." Aya laughed in delight and Yohji found himself joining in. "She wants to be a teacher Yohji. A teacher!"

"That's fantastic."

"You know, I didn't realise how much I've missed her, I'm glad you were able to get through to her."

"Me too." There was no way Yohji would be able to say those words with any more sincerity. "Aya…?"

"Hmm…" Violet eyes turned to look at him.

"If you could do anything what would it be."

Aya looked confused, "What on Earth made you ask that? You don't usually go in for flights of fancy Yohji."

"Yeah," Yohji shrugged awkwardly. "I guess that this has made me appreciate just how…" He swallowed, "just how short life is and I'd just like to know."

Aya hesitated, thinking about it, and then he flushed. "You won't laugh?"

"No, I won't laugh."

"I'd really like to stay here, I mean not _here_ here but with you here." His pale face was turning the same shade of his hair and Yohji couldn't help leaning down to kiss the tilted face.

"Okay," he croaked when the pulled back. "Stay here, I can do with that."

"Well," Aya said suddenly, "that and go to sleep, I'm absolutely exhausted."

"No!"

Aya looked at him, shocked. "Yohji?"

I… sorry."

"What's wrong?" Aya's eyes were drifting closed and Yohji closed his eyes too tightly

Not this. Not now, not so soon, why so soon?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Yohji…" Aya slurred. It was too soon, too sudden. He checked his watch; it had been over an hour and a half, which was all that could be expected really. They'd said it would be quick, the drugs only lasting so long but he hadn't expected…

The blonde bit his lip, hard. "Yes, love?"

"M'tired."

"I know…" Yohji closed his eyes again and swallowed. He was doing this because he loved him, he'd gotten to hold him again, gotten to kiss him again, gotten to tell him he loved him and hear it in return, that was more than millions of people across the planet got.

So why did he feel cheated? "I know… go to sleep Aya. I'll see you later."

"Yohji," Aya's voice was clearer suddenly. "Am I going to wake up?"

Yohji froze in horror, he didn't say a word.

"I heard the doctors talking," Aya murmured, exhausted again.

Yohji squeezed the red head's hand and laced their fingers together tightly; with the other hand he lightly stroked the red hair he loved so much. "I love you Aya, you know that, right?"

Aya smiled lightly, question answered. "Kiss me," he requested.

Yohji did so. The irony was killing him, usually a kiss was used to wake up the true love, not send them into an eternal sleep. Then again, Aya was hardly a princess.

Aya's eyes closed. "I love you," Yohji whispered again.

"Yohji?" The voice was so quiet that at first he didn't think that he'd heard it.

"Yeah?" He choked the word out.

"Thank you."

Yohji smiled, completely certain, for once, that he had done the right thing.

"Sleep well Aya," he breathed still holding him and dropping kisses onto the red hair as the heart monitor registered one continuous beep. In the background he could hear the doctors running but none of that mattered right now. "I'll see you when you wake up."

Fin

AN… Shorter than I was planning but I'm quite happy with the finished result. Tell me what you think.


End file.
